


I Just Want You

by MistiHi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Eventual SwanQueen Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Married Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Physical Abuse Chapter 6, Robin is Mayor of Storybrooke, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistiHi/pseuds/MistiHi
Summary: Trapped in a loveless arranged marriage to the local Mayor, Regina Mills admits something private to two of her best friends who promise to help her.  Along the way, she is surprised to find not only love but strength, happiness, and a new family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a change from a current story that I am trying to complete, so thought I would dab my hand at this. There are approximately seven or so chapters to this story. 
> 
> I also apologize if I do not have the correct tags as I am still learning about those.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> **I do not own or have any rights to the characters in this story.**

“Regina!” The shoulder-length brunette glanced towards the sound of her friend’s voice. A smile lit her face as she saw her friends Ruby & Belle waving for her to join them. Belle, Regina and their friend Mal had been friends since childhood, it had always been the three of them until Belle met Ruby and joined their group five years ago. The couple now happily married. The group met at their local bar called The Rabbit Hole every two weeks to catch up, and tonight will also be the first time that the three women would meet Mal’s latest girlfriend.

“Hi ladies.” The brunette greeted as she pecked each woman on the cheek. “Where’s Mal?”

“Still to arrive. Have you heard anything about this latest one of hers?” Belle asked as Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head in the negative. “How’s Robin and Roland?”

“They’re fine.” Regina dismissed the question with a flick of her hand. The last thing she wanted to talk about tonight was her pathetic husband and their loveless marriage. 

“Why don’t you just divorce him, Regina? You deserve to be happy and loved.” Ruby implored.

“You know why, Ruby,” Regina growled before they were interrupted by the arrival of Mal and her latest lover. 

“Ladies!” The striking blonde smiled as she hugged each of her friends. “I’m glad we could all meet up tonight, I’ve missed you all and I would love for you all to meet my new love, Victoria.” 

The three brunettes turned towards the newcomer and smiled as Mal introduced her friends, all sitting with similar thoughts of Victoria being another one of Mal’s long list of women. However, this one had to be special for Mal to formally introduce to them, so they welcomed her with open arms.

Later in the night, Regina was talking quietly with Belle until she started to feel a little uneasy as she felt eyes on her. Her body tensed when she moved her head slightly and locked eyes with Victoria’s. Seconds passed before Regina cocked her eyebrow and Victoria broke the gaze to whisper into Mal’s ear, she stood and left for the bar.

“She is amazing.” Mal gushed as her eyes followed Victoria to the bar. “Oh my god, she had me tied up earlier and did things to my body that I’ve only dreamed of.”

“Tied up?” Regina gasped.

“Yes, I’ve never had such powerful orgasms in my life.”

“I can relate to that.” Belle giggled as she looked over to her blushing wife.

“She might be the one, ladies. I can’t imagine my sex life getting any better than this.” Mal beamed as her eyes returned to watch Victoria return to their table.

At that moment, Regina felt a presence beside her and looked up, she rolled her eyes as Victoria sat down. “May I help you?”

“I think the question is, may I help you?” Victoria asked. “Mal told me about you and your unhappy marriage.”

“That’s none of your business.” Regina snapped at the woman as her fiery eyes glared at Mal.

“Don’t be like that, darling.” Victoria purred. She moved closer into Regina’s body. “Why don’t you allow me the opportunity to show you what you’re missing out on. Such a beautiful woman like you, it would be my pleasure to introduce you to the joys of sapphic love.” She whispered into Regina’s ear and placed a hand on her thigh.

Regina inhaled deeply, she forced herself to reign in her temper. How dare this… this stranger approach her in such a manner. Yes, she is in a loveless marriage with someone she detests but Mal had no right to gossip about her life to a perfect stranger. A stranger who is now hitting on her in front of her own girlfriend. 

She scowled at her blonde friend that sat across the table, and Regina could also see in her peripheral the wide eyes of both Ruby and Belle as they watched the scene unfold. She slowly turned her furious chocolate-colored pupils towards the outsider of the group, then snarled. “I will allow you the opportunity to remove your hand from my person and your existence out of my life before I will destroy you and your happiness.” 

“Regina!” Mal screeched as she heard her best friend threaten her new love. “No need to be so nasty, darling.”

“As for you, the next time you decide to share my life with one of your belt notches, you best believe our friendship will cease to exist. Now, take your flimsy wench and leave.” Regina demanded.

“I’m sorry, Regina. I didn’t think she would…”

“That’s right, Mal, you didn’t think. Now, get out of my sight before I do something that we will both regret” Regina was enraged as she watched Mal drag Victoria away and out of the club. 

“I’m going to get some refills,” Ruby spoke as she gestured for Belle to talk to Regina.

Silenced surrounded the two women. One still fuming within herself and the other unsure how to move forward. Even the music in the background seemed to be dulled by the silence around their table. Minutes slowly passed by before Belle decided to take a risk. She knew that touching Regina while she was angry could have disastrous repercussions for herself, but she also knew when her friend needed to be held and would sacrifice her own safety for Regina. As she knew Regina would for her. Belle moved off her chair to stand in front of her friend, she raised her arms and pulled Regina in for a hug, one arm embracing her shoulders and the other gently guiding her friends head towards her chest. 

There are not many moments in her life that Regina had allowed people to embrace her, but with Belle, Regina knew she was always safe. “How could she do that, Belle? How could she easily talk so openly about my life and then sit there and allow that… that… that bitch to talk to me like that? I don’t understand?” She whispered into her friends’ neck.

“You and I both know that Mal will do and say things without thinking of consequences until it’s too late. And, we have always put up with it and allowed it. But that was not right, Regina and we need to make her accountable for that.”

“I cannot forgive her for embarrassing me like that. I know my marriage is a disaster. I know I’m not happy. But if I leave then I will have nothing, no job, no money, and especially a life without my son. He is the main reason why I have not left; I can’t lose him.”

“Regina, listen to me. Sometimes, life is worth more than a job and money. And you know that you and Roland will always be welcomed to live with us, our house is big enough. And, that is more than many women have to restart their life with. Think about it.”

“I just want someone to love me for me. I want someone who will cherish and respect me. I want someone who will make love to me, that’s all I want. I don’t want to be this person that I am right now. A person who is a wife to a man that married me because of who my mother is. I don’t want to be a person who is used in bed… Belle…” Regina gulped before she proceeded. “I am still to experience an orgasm! Can you believe that?” Regina asked as she finally looked up into the surprised eyes of her best friend.

“You’ve never had an orgasm? What the… Regina, are you kidding me right now?” Belle was shocked.

“No, I’m not.” Regina blushed as she looked away in embarrassment.

“That’s it. Ruby and I can help you with that.”

“I’m not going to have sex with you two, are you out of your mind?” Regina replied in shock as she stared at her friend who was now laughing. “Glad you find this funny. I’m just going to leave and return to my dismal life.”

“No” Belle giggled as she tried to catch her breath. “No, Regina.” She giggled more. 

“That’s it. Tell Ruby I said goodnight.”

“No, wait, I’m sorry! That was just so funny!” Belle finally stopped giggling as she tugged on Regina’s wrist to pull her back down to her seat. “As much as I love you, Regina, I wasn’t implying for us all to sleep together, you idiot.” She smiled. 

“Then what the hell were you referring to?”

“Well, Ruby has this cousin who owns an escort agency.”

“Oh, hell no!” Regina deadpanned. “You expect me to go and sleep with another man?” 

“No, of course not,” Belle replied before she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “I thought you might want to sleep with a woman.” She whispered.

“What the…”

“Look, hear me out first, okay?” She asked awaiting Regina’s nod before she continued. “I’m bi. So, I have been with both genders, and as great as a man can be in bed, they have absolutely nothing in comparison to making love with another female, Regina. Women are sensual, soft, and I agree with the saying that only a woman knows what a woman wants.” Belle spoke quietly to her friend.

“Okay ladies, sorry I took a while but here are your…” Ruby halted her speech as she looked at her wife and friend. “Oh fuck… I interrupted, didn’t I? I’m sorry, let me just grab my glass and return to the bar.” She apologized.

“Don’t be silly and sit down.” Regina smiled. She loved Ruby and her open and warmth energy. Whatever she could say to Belle, she knew she could also say to Ruby and have faith in the knowledge that neither of her friends would hurt her and would always keep her safe. “Belle was just telling me about your cousin who owns an escort agency.” 

“Ahh… yeah. How the hell did you two get from discussing tonight’s events to my cousin's escort agency?” Ruby laughed.

“Shall I tell her?” Belle asked Regina.

“Sure, I know I can trust Ruby.”

“Okay. Well, Regina has never experienced an orgasm and I thought we might be able to hook her up with one of your cousins’ ladies.” Belle smiled at an open-mouthed Ruby who sat stunned as she stared at Regina.

“Oh, shut up and close your mouth, Ruby.” Regina glowered which happened to snap Ruby out of her daze.

“Oh, my fucking gawd! Regina, how the fuck did you reach 27 years of age without a fucking orgasm?” She whispered so no other patron could hear their conversation. “I’m going over to your house tomorrow and knock some fucking sense into your husband. I know he is shit, and I know what your marriage is like, but how can he be so selfish? Fuck him! I’m going outside to call my cousin and make an appointment for you. Are you sure you want to do this? I don’t want to force you.”

“Umm...” Regina started. Did she want this? If Robin found out it will end their marriage without a doubt, but if he didn’t find out then there is a possibility that she could finally feel what she had obviously been missing out on. 

“Regina, we don’t need to do this. It was only a thought.” Belle consoled her friend.

“Yes, Ruby. Why not? I mean, if I decide to forgo, I could always just say no once I have met them, right?” Ruby nodded. “Then yes, I think I do want to do this,” Regina confirmed as she took a drink from her glass and watched her friend leave the bar to make the call. 

“I don’t think you will regret this Regina.” Belle hugged her friend. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina meets her escort for the first time and runs from her, she then confronts Ruby and tries to apologize to Emma.

Two days later, Regina found herself pacing the floor of a hotel room, panicking. Her breathing was ragged, sweat dripped profusely down her head leaving her body and hands clammy. She knew she had to calm herself down or she will pass out and that is definitely not how she wanted this first meeting to be; with a stranger finding her unconscious on the floor. 

She moved over to a decanter and glasses atop a bench in the room, the normally stoic and dignified woman poured herself two fingers of whiskey before she drained the glass of its contents and refilling. Thankfully, the drink helped to calm her palpitating heart. She inhaled and exhaled for a few minutes; Regina closed her eyes to think about her imminent future. She held fast to her decision, opened her eyes and reached down to pick up her duffel bag that sat at her feet before she walked into the in-suite. 

Forty minutes later, Regina was ready and once again paced the floor. The brunette had finally worked up enough courage to continue with this travesty of a date but the escort had yet to arrive.

“Maybe this is a sign.” She growled feeling deflated. “Enough is enough.” 

The beautiful brunette adorned her jacket, stormed towards the door with her duffel in her hand, and halted by the sudden knock on the door. “Great, just great!” She mumbled. She opened the door with every intention to dismiss the person on the other side and walk right out of this room. “I understand this is not…” Regina started before her breath caught and her words disappeared at the sight of the woman that stood in front of her. 

“Hi.” The blonde smiled. “I’m sorry I’m late, I had car trouble and no idea how to get in touch with you.” She blushed.

Regina couldn’t move, she was absolutely aghast at the sight of the blonde. Her chocolate eyes roamed the delicate features of the blonde’s face, her emerald jeweled eyes that sparkled with hope, her glorious smile that highlighted her dimpled chin and her lips… thin pale lips that coughed and woke the brunette from her trance.

“Well, considering it’s a death trap, dear, that’s no surprise.” Regina snapped.

“Oh Regina, don’t talk about my baby like that, she’s a classic.” The woman smirked as the brunette beauty rolled her eyes in response.

“Emma, what are you doing knocking on my door? I’m waiting for someone.”

“I know.” The blonde replied. “I’m… um… I’m that someone.” She informed Regina. 

“You’re what?” Regina gasped, stunned by the information. “What the hell are you doing working for an escort agency, Emma? You’re the damn Sheriff of the town.” 

Emma laughed and infuriated the brunette more. 

“What the hell is so funny?” Regina fumed; her hostile voice instantly cut off the laughter.

“Regina. May I come in so we can talk?”

“I suppose so, Miss Swan. I’m sure this is some misunderstanding.” Regina replied as she stepped to the side and allowed the blonde to enter. She gestured for Emma to sit on the only seat in the room, while she stood beside the bed. “So, care to explain?” She asked.

Emma took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before she began. “Ruby didn’t call the agency; she called me and explained your ah… dilemma.”

“My d..d..dilemma?” Regina stuttered. How could Ruby do that to her after that episode with Mal and her girlfriend? “Why in God’s name would she do that?”

“Ah…” Emma knew her next words could determine if Regina stayed or left the room, but she had to take the chance. “Because she knows that I have the biggest crush on you,” Emma whispered and at the sound of a gasp in the room she lowered her eyes to the floor.

“You have a crush on me?” Regina couldn’t believe her ears.

“Yes. Look, Ruby told me the reason for an escort, Regina. Please let me do this for you.” 

“No… I can’t do this with someone I know… I can’t do this with you. Ruby had no right. I’m sorry, I need to leave.” Regina blurted out before she fled the room with her jacket and duffel bag, leaving a rejected Emma behind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How could you, Ruby?” An angry Regina demanded; she barged her way into her friend’s front door of their home. Rage painted across her face as she stormed towards her shocked friend. “Why would you send her to me and tell her about me? Why? Why someone I know? Why her? I thought we were friends, sisters even. You’re just as bad as Mal!” She wiped the tears that drenched her cheeks.

“Because you deserve to be loved by someone who respects and admires you, Regina. That woman likes you, for you. Not for what your mother can do for her, not for your heritage. That woman likes you, really likes you, all of you. I know Emma and I know she would cherish the time making love to you. That’s why I asked her and not an escort.” Ruby explained as she gently moved Regina to sit on the sofa. “I understand that you’re angry at me, and shit Regina, you have every right to be. But I do love you. You are a sister to both Belle and I and we would do anything to make you happy. All we wanted to happen was for your first time with a woman and your first orgasm to be with someone who will care for you and bring you so much pleasure, all the pleasure that you deserve.”

Regina’s anger had quickly dissipated as Ruby explained, only to be followed by remorse as she recalled leaving Emma behind in the room, alone. “I think I might have ruined it, Ruby. I ran out of the room after she told me that she has a crush on me. If it were anyone else, I would have probably laughed, but it’s her, Emma Swan and I can’t do this with her.” Regina exhaled slowly.

“Why? What is wrong with Emma that you’re willing to let a perfect stranger touch you instead of her?” Ruby couldn’t understand Regina’s problem with Emma. The blonde was stunning, and her personality highly complemented Regina’s. Unless…. “Do you like Emma, Regina?” She asked her friend who neither confirmed or denied, well not verbally. However, the sudden dust of red creeping up Regina’s cheeks was all the confirmation Ruby needed. “Okay, well that explains everything! We just need to get you two back into that hotel room.” She smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Emma sat alone in her bedroom disgusted with herself for thinking Regina Mills would have ever seen her as anything but the town Sheriff. She had returned home not long after Regina fled the hotel room, abandoned and rejected. It’s not often that Emma opens herself up for emotional hurt, but today she felt she needed to take that risk and in return, she was rejected. She had not felt this bad since she was a young kid in foster care and it’s a feeling she hates with a vengeance. She wiped at her tears with the thought that there is only one person that can help soothe this pain in her heart. So, she got herself up, undressed and clothed herself in her normal armor of blue skinny jeans, white tank top, brown knee-high leather boots, and her trusty red leather jacket. She then called her parents to inform them that they no longer need to care for her son tonight as her plans had changed and left the house to collect her son from school. She needed his arms wrapped around her. 

Unfortunately, the gods still wanted to punish her for her stupidity because standing outside the school was none other than Regina Mills. “Why the fuck does shit always happen to me?” Emma screamed inside her car, she cursed herself quietly for insisting Henry stay in school until he is collected by either Emma or her parents. She exited her car and ran quickly across the road, giving Regina a wide berth in the hopes that she would be stealth enough to go unnoticed. Her gaze not lifting until she was on the school grounds. 

On arrival at her son’s classroom, she saw his smile shine brightly like a star in the night sky when he saw that she had arrived to collect him. 

“Ma!” He called and launched himself into her open arms.

“Hi, Hen.” She greeted and returned his smile.

“I thought grandma was picking me up?” 

“Change of plans kid, I hope you don’t mind?”

“Of course not, Ma.” He smiled as he pushed to be released.

“What do you say we go home, make a fort, watch movies and order pizza for dinner?” The blonde mother asked excitedly.

“Awesome, Ma.” The brunette nine-year-old squealed as they walked to the school gate. But Emma stopped when she noticed Regina standing at the gate staring at her. 

“Ma, are you okay? Come on, let’s go.” 

‘Yeah kid, let’s go.” Emma replied. She kept her head down as they passed through the gate until the deep sultry voice she loved to hear stopped her in midstride.

“Emma, can we talk?” The brunette asked quietly; she hoped Emma would still give her the time of day.

“I’m sorry, I need to get my son home.” She replied calmly before she turned to leave.

“Please, Emma. I just want to talk.” Regina pleaded.

Emma frowned and returned to look at the regal woman who always made her heart pound with want for her. “I think we said all that was needed to be said, don’t you think? I understood your actions quite clearly when you left.” 

“No, no, you don’t. I was confused, please let us talk.” Regina begged. She knew she hurt the blonde by leaving but she needed to explain herself.

“I’m sorry, Regina. I don’t believe there is any more to be said. Have a good day.” Emma turned and left without another glance towards the brunette, missing the tears that cascaded down the beautiful tan cheeks. 

“Mom, are you okay? Did Henry’s mom hurt you?” Regina’s son Roland asked when he noticed her tears as he arrived by her side. 

“No, no she didn’t.” 

“It’s okay Mommy, I won’t let anyone hurt you anymore.” He smiled up at her.

“Thank you, my love. I love you so much, Roland.” 

“I love you too, Mommy.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tries to forget her day and anything to do with Regina, but to no avail. Our two main women finally talk and Regina's life takes a step in the right direction.

Emma and Henry returned home and started to set up their fort in the lounge with blanket’s, linen and Emma’s mattress for them to sleep on. Thirty minutes later, their masterpiece was complete. The sofa was turned around, Emma’s queen-sized mattress laid at the base, a sheet draped over the back of the sofa and stretched out to cloak a tall lamp on one side and the bookcase on the other, offering a canopy over the mattress. Drapes were closed. Fairy lights and the tv screen provided the only light into the room. As they relaxed into their bed for the night awaiting their pizza delivery, Emma could finally somewhat relax.

“I needed this tonight, Hen. Thank you.” Emma smiled as she played with her sons’ hair.

“You’re welcome. I like spending time doing this stuff with you, Ma.” Henry grinned before sitting up to face his mother. “Did something happen between you and Roland’s mom?” 

“No, why do you ask?”

“Because you wouldn’t talk to her.” 

“It’s nothing, Hen. Let’s watch a movie.” Emma grinned, she didn’t’ want to even think about what an idiot she was with Regina.

“Okay.” Henry sighed.

Not too long after, much to Emma’s delight their pizza arrived. She abandoned her position on the bed and retrieved the pizza, fetched a couple of soda and returned to the lounge when the buzz of her cellphone alerted her to a text message. She picked up her phone, unlocked it and saw a message from Ruby.

_**Em, you need to talk with Regina, you need to hear her side. **_

_**No, I do not. **_

_**Em, she’s sorry for leaving you but seriously, you need to talk with her. **_

_**No, Rubes. Her departure said everything I need to know. So please, just drop it. Besides, what the hell was I thinking? She’s married to my boss for god sake. **_

_**Everyone deserves a second chance, Em. Once you talk to her, you will understand. **_

_**Arghhhh!! If I say yes, will you leave me the hell alone for the rest of the night? **_

_**Of course! I will text you time and place. **_

Emma put her phone down and tried to relax with her son to enjoy the movie, but it was pointless. Her mind kept playing an instant replay film of her afternoon. The moment she admitted her crush and Regina fled from her. Evoking once again all of her abandonment issues to the forefront. She turned away from Henry to hide the tears that she knew had fallen, and then reached for her phone when she heard another familiar buzz. 

_**Same hotel, same room, same time, tomorrow. ** _

_**Fine! ** _

The following day, Regina found herself in the hotel room pacing the floor again. She was nervous but not for the same reasons as the prior day, no. She was nervous because she wanted this with Emma and only Emma but she wasn’t sure if that was still what Emma wanted, and the knowledge that Emma may no longer want her sent Regina’s heart into a palpitating mess. She dressed differently today, instead of a pantsuit like what she wore yesterday, today she dressed in a nude and red lace dress with illusion panels, completed by strappy black heels. She felt sexy and alluring, and she could only hope that it was enough for Emma to still want her.

Emma… her thoughts drifted freely to the gorgeous blonde. Regina had always found the woman beautiful and could admit that some of her dreams starred Emma more than once. But never in her wildest dreams did she think that Emma would return any sort of feelings towards her. Regina had come to know Emma through her husband, Robin, the Mayor of Storybrooke. Yes, her husband is Emma’s boss, a pathetic one at that. If not for his financial background within the community and the support of Regina’s mother, Cora Mills, he definitely would not have been successful in his election into the local office. He had no idea how to write any reports or budgets. He was better suited as a forest ranger than a Mayor. Yet, this is his second term, so he must be doing something right, she loosely thought. If Robin ever found out about this dalliance with Emma, he would demand Emma be fired and then probably divorce Regina, leaving her with nothing, but most importantly, leaving her without Roland.

She has raised Roland since he was six months old, and he will always be her son. Their relationship is built entirely on the love they share for one another and she would do anything to protect and keep him safe, especially from his father. Robynn’s first wife died during childbirth and two months later, to seal the deal of Cora’s support for his Mayoral run he had proposed to Regina. Regina had no choice but to marry the widower, or her mother threatened that she would suffer the tortuous consequences by either Cora herself, or her many minions. 

Regina’s childhood was anything but happiness, the only child to a single mother, there was no love between them, their relationship was that of a ruler and a slave. Cora built an empire within Storybrooke and believed her only child should marry the cream of the crop; Robin Hood fitted that mold. 

Anxiety started to kick in at this realization. She could lose Roland, her husband will divorce her, and her mother will probably kill her if anything were to happen further with Emma. However, the only aspect she really fretted about was the loss of her son from her life.

“Oh my god, what am I doing here? I could lose him forever. How could you be so foolish, Regina?” She cried and quietened down when a firm knock was heard on the door of the room. Miss Emma Swan had arrived. “Fuck… take a breath, Regina. You can do this. Just don’t let Robin find out, that’s all you need to do.” She scolded herself before moving across the room to open the door. 

“Emma, thank you for meeting me.” She greeted the blonde, who was dressed in her normal daily attire of jeans… jeans that were very tight and highlighted a glorious, tight behind that always left Regina drooling with fantasies. The blonde was also wearing a white tank top and of course her hideous red leather jacket. However, as hideous as it was, it suited the blonde. “Please come in.” Regina stepped to the side. 

“Thanks,” Emma replied before she sat on the same chair, she had sat on the last time she was rejected by Regina. “So, you wanted to talk.”

“Ahh… yes.” Regina blushed. “Would you care for a drink first?”

“No, thank you. Just say what you need to say, Regina.”

“Right, okay,” Regina whispered. Her hands were entwined and she rubbed her palms with her thumbs. She was fidgeting and she never fidgets, her nerves were getting the best of her but she needed to express her feelings and at least apologize to Emma. “I didn’t expect that the person I was meeting yesterday would be someone I knew, and I definitely did not expect it to be you. I was shocked, I was embarrassed, I was confused, I was a lot of things yesterday, and I should never have left you here like that. I should have spoken to you, but my mind was a mess. And when you told me that you have the biggest crush on me, my heart started beating wildly that I didn’t know what to do.” She informed Emma, as she fetched some tissues from the coffee table and dabbed at her tears. “Emma, please look at me.”

Emma looked up without showing any emotion and replied monotonously, “Is that all you have to say? Thank you for the explanation, may you have a good rest of your day.” And she stood to leave until a hand wrapped around her wrist. 

“Emma… I’ve always found you attractive. From the moment Robin introduced us, I was smitten. When we would spend time together through the boy's school or through your work, those were some of the best days of my marriage. I’ve dreamt of you, Emma, and not innocently either. I’ve watched you from afar and had always wondered… I have a big crush on you too, Miss Swan but I never, ever thought that you would return those feelings. And when you told me yesterday that you wanted to do this for me, I swear I wanted to kiss you right then and there.” 

“Then why didn’t you? Why did you leave here as if I were the last person you would ever want to be with?” Emma demanded. 

“Because… the risks are too high, Emma and like I said, I was confused. If Robin finds out about this you could lose your job and he will take Roland away from me. I know… I know myself, if I were to have a taste of being with you, I will never want to let you go but… but… I can’t lose Roland, Emma… he’s my son, mine.” The brunette sobbed into her hands.

“Regina…” Emma finally collapsed her walls as she pulled the brunette into her arms until her sobs decreased. “Why do you think you will lose Roland?”

“Co…cos… Robin will divorce me and he won’t let me see Roland. I’m not his biological mother, Robin’s first wife died while giving birth. But Roland is and will always be my son, I can’t imagine my life without him. Please Emma, please understand.” Regina pleaded. She wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist and laid her head upon her shoulder.

“There are courts that won’t allow that to happen, Regina. It is 2019, and the courts will ensure the child’s safety and wellbeing come before the wants of the parents, we just need to prove it.”

“If Robin divorces me, Emma, I won’t even be able to afford a lawyer.”

“The lawyer is something we can deal with, the question that is needed to be asked is… do you want to divorce Robin?” Emma asked seriously. The answer to this question will also determine their next step forward and she has no doubt that Regina understands that.

“Yes. If there is a way that I can maintain a relationship with my son, then yes, yes, I want to divorce Robin. I have never wanted to be part of this union, my mother forced me to do so and I’m weak when it comes to my mother; she is manipulative, abusive and overbearing. I believe she will try her best to make me return to him also, but…” Regina hesitated to continue, she pulled out of Emma’s arms and walked over to pour herself a glass of whiskey. 

“Regina, keep talking to me, you don’t need that drink, just talk to me… but what?”

Regina’s shoulders sagged as if in defeat. “But, if you’re by my side I believe I will be able to stand up to her.” She whispered so quietly that she didn’t think Emma heard her. 

“If you feel stronger with me by your side, then I will be there… as your friend until your divorce is final and custody has been settled regarding Roland.” Emma started.

“Oh, okay,” Regina replied flatly. She understood exactly what Emma just said, that they will be friends only and once everything is final then their friendship will end also. She returned to her glass of whiskey; she needed a drink.

“Yes, but once those are completed Regina, then, and only then will I make love, sweet and sensual love to you and bring you all of the orgasms you deserve.” Emma smiled. The blonde walked up to the brunette’s back and wrapped her arms around the woman’s torso. “You deserve to be respected, cherished, devoted to, adored and loved Regina and if you will have me then it would be my pleasure to love you.” The blonde smiled before placed a kiss to an exposed area of Regina’s neck. 

“Yes, Emma. I just want you.” 

The following day, Regina had a plan in place, she needed to seek a job and an apartment before she could even contemplate leaving Robin. She knew that she could not apply for any jobs at Town Hall as Robin would get wind of her looking for work, so, instead, she went door to door to some of the stores along Main Street. She had arrived in her sixth store and was had started to feel a little deflated, especially when she realized a little after the fact that she had walked into Mr. Gold’s Emporium. There was no way he was going to give her a job, he was her mother’s enemy and they had been feuding since before Regina was born. 

“Hello dearie, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence in my store?” Mr. Rumpel Gold asked.

“I’m sorry, I came in by mistake, I’m just going to leave. Good day.” Regina turned to leave.

“Wait a minute, dearie. I don’t believe in mistakes; I believe that everything happens for a reason.” The elderly man stated as he walked closer to Regina with the help of his gold cane. “What brought you in here, Regina?” He asked calmly and smiled, which kind of scared Regina a little. Rumpel Gold never smiled. He is a powerful man and owns nearly all of Storybrooke, he is not known for being nice to people.

“Ahh… I’m looking for a job.” 

“A job, you say. And why would the Mayor's wife be looking for a job?” He asked as he raised his hand to rub at his chin.

“That is none of your business.” Regina snapped.

“Dearie, I do have a job for you, one that I think you will love. However, what would your husband and your mother say if they were to find out that you will be working for me?” 

“I don’t care what either of them says. They have never cared about my interests before now, and I cannot see that changing anytime soon. But I have changed and I want a future that includes my happiness. Getting a job will be my start on this journey.” Regina growled towards the old man.

“Congratulations, dearie. I have waited so long for you to get away from your mother’s claws, Regina. All I ever wanted for you was to be happy.” The old man wiped a tear from his eye as he stared across at the brunette.

“What do you mean?” Regina frowned, dumbfounded by the man's tears. 

“I think that’s a discussion to be held shortly. However, I do have some things that belong to you; would you give me a minute while I retrieve them from the back?”

“Of course.” Still frowning, Regina had no idea what Mr. Gold could have in his possession that belonged to her. As she thought about it, this is probably the third time in her life that she had spoken with him, and it is definitely the first time that their discussions had been more than hello and goodbye. 

“Here we go, dearie.” Mr. Gold said as he handed Regina two envelopes and watched her eyes widen in surprise by the contents within the envelopes. “That bank account belongs to you Regina. I opened it before you were born and every year since I have deposited nearly thirty percent of my annual earnings into it. You will never have to worry about money again. Enclosed is also a copy of my will, and I bequeath half of everything I own to you; the other is my son. And finally, the last envelope holds a key to a house that I purchased for you and your family. Although, I do hope you divorce Robin and find someone who loves you for you, someone that will bring you true and everlasting love.”

A waterfall of tears caressed Regina’s cheeks. No one had ever given her so much before and she didn’t understand why. “Why did you do this? Why would you want to leave everything to me? Before today, we barely spoke to each other and I have only known you as my mother’s enemy. Why?” She asked.

“Regina… you deserve all of this and more. I should have fought your mother more when you were born but she always threatened to harm you before I would ever get to you. So, I just watched out for you from afar, although, if I knew what I know now about your marriage…” The old man turned with anger before he exhaled deeply. “That no longer matters. What does matter is that now that you have grown a backbone and will stand up to your mother, I just want to make sure that you will not have to worry about finances or about a home. I will stand by your side against your mother, I won’t let her harm you again. If you or Roland ever need me, I will be here for you until my dying day.”

“Oh my god, you’re my father!” Regina blurted out. “I always wondered why you weren’t around, and now I know… I would get Christmas gifts and they were always what I had hoped Santa would bring me, and that’s what mother used to say, that they were from Santa. My birthday presents were the same. But if I did anything, not to her liking then they would get taken away. I can’t believe she would threaten to hurt me… actually… yes, I can. But I needed you while growing up, I needed you so much and you were never there to hug me when I cried, I cried so much, she was nasty and mean…”

“I’m so sorry, I was weak… once you were born, your mother always knew how to get to me. I just hoped that one day you would have had enough and retaliated. I wanted you to be safe, and I would do anything in my power to keep you safe, you, your son, Miss Swan and her son and – “

“How do you know about Emma?” Regina demanded.

“My girl, there is nothing that I don’t know about in this town. I made that mistake once, and it resulted in your loveless marriage, I was not going to make that mistake again. Emma loves you, just as you love her. I have seen you both look at each other while the other isn’t looking, and I have seen you together. I am sure she is probably part of the reason that you have the strength to go up against your mother. Remember that, Regina, you and Emma are stronger when you work as a unit, as one.”

“Thank you so much for all of this!” Regina smiled and hugged her father. He answered most of her prayers. “Once I am settled into my home, I would love for you to come and have dinner and spend time with me and my family.”

“I would love that dearie and don’t forget that I have a job for you that I am sure you will love. Return tomorrow so that we can discuss it but I think Emma would be happy to hear of your good fortune.” Gold replied to his daughter. “I love you, Regina. I have always loved you.” 

Regina was enamored by the man, her father and hugged him again before she left and texted Emma to meet her at 108 Mifflin Street, her new home. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma hears of Regina's good fortune. Regina serves Robin and happiness seems imminent in her future... or is it?

Emma parked her VW Bug outside of what she could only describe as a mansion, a white mansion that had a perfectly maintained and manicured hedge fence line that surrounded most of the house, A paved driveway led into the double garage and a black iron gate opened up to a stone pathway that led to the white door of the house. Emma exited her car, but couldn’t help and wonder why Regina would invite her to a home that made the Mayoral mansion look quaint in comparison. As she opened the gate and walked up the path, the front door opened to reveal a smiling and happy brunette.

“Hi” The blonde smiled.

“Hi, yourself. Please come in; could I interest you in a glass of champagne?”

“Champagne? Are we celebrating?” The blonde laughed.

“Yes, Sheriff. We are.” Regina smirked and closed the door to her new home. 

“What are we doing here, Regina? I thought you planned to look for a job.” Emma questioned.

“Well, that is how I started my day, with no luck I might add. That was until I walked into my sixth store and my world changed right before my eyes.” Regina explained, handing Emma a glass of champagne that she had ready for the blonde’s arrival. 

“And what exactly brought about this change?” The blonde wondered aloud.

“Well, shall we sit down first so I can explain further?” Regina asked as she directed Emma to the beautiful white leather sectional sofa. She was surprised when she entered the home to see that it was already fully furnished with brand new furniture and loved every piece. She looked over at the confused looking blonde and had to stifle a laugh that was wanting to escape. “I met my father today, I never knew who my father was, yet, I had known of him my entire life.”

“I don’t understand.” 

“The sixth store I walked into was Gold’s Emporium, I walked in without realizing it was Gold’s store but once I did, I was about to turn and leave until he stopped me. We spoke for a moment before he went to retrieve two envelopes that he said belonged to me. Inside one envelope was a bank statement with my name on it, Emma, it has millions of dollars in that account.” Regina stopped to take a sip of her glass and saw that Emma’s jaw had dropped open. She smiled at the shocked woman sitting across from her and leaned over to close Emma’s mouth before she pecked her lips and pulled away. “The envelope also contained his will that stated I am one of the executors and he bequeaths half of everything he owns to me.”

“Holy shit.” Emma gasped, not only in surprise to Regina’s revelation but also to the fact that Regina’s revelation now relates to a dynamic within her own life. A dynamic that she needs to share with the brunette. With a slight panic, she quickly sipped her champagne and turned her head slightly from Regina. The brunette none the wiser.

“My thoughts exactly, dear. The second envelope contained the ownership papers and keys to a house, this house.”

“Wow! So, this house belongs to you?”

“Yes.”

“Holy crap!”

“He told me that he opened my bank account before I was born and every year since he had deposited thirty percent of his annual earnings into the account in the hopes that one day I would go against my mother. He didn’t want me to worry about anything when that day came. You know what that means, Emma?”

“That you can divorce Robin earlier than we thought?” She grinned.

“Yes, but it also means that I can now hire the best attorney there is to ensure I have visitation or custody of Roland.”

“Oh, that was going to be my surprise for you. I have already contacted a lawyer; she is the best family court lawyer in the state and probably the country. She’s also willing to do it for free.”

“What? How did you manage that, dear?” Regina asked. She was surprised, very surprised.

“Well, she happens to be my sister. We grew up in foster care together and then our parents adopted both of us when we were teenagers. Her name is Kathryn.” 

“Not… Kathryn Nolan is it?” Regina asked. Emma had told her a while ago when they were working together to set up the local fair about being in foster care and was lucky to have been adopted, but she never spoke about a sister. 

“Yeah, that’s her. Do you know her?”

"No, I did some research online for a family lawyer and came across a Kathryn Nolan, who is highly recommended. Regina placed her glass on the coffee table and snuggled in closer to Emma, she wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist.

“Emma.”

“Yes.”

“I can’t thank you enough for being here and helping me. Never did I ever think that the person I fantasized about would share those same thoughts, or want to be with me. Your smile always brightened my day, your voice was music to my ears, and every time we touched, although innocently, made my skin burn with desire. It’s hard to believe that this isn’t a dream and I’m about to be woken at any moment.”

Emma gazed down into the serene face of the woman she knew she was in love with, the woman she hoped to spend the rest of her life with. “Regina, would you believe how hard it was to keep my hands off you when you were near? A slight brush against your arm, thighs touching when we sat beside each other. You talk about my smile, but do you know that when you smile, truly smile, your face changes into pure joy and lights up everyone around you. Your smile is contagious, Regina. Anyone in your proximity cannot help but smile in response to yours, you bring happiness to many people, even if it’s for a moment. Never stop smiling.” Emma shared before she placed a haste kiss to Regina’s lips. “I don’t want to be anywhere but beside you through this time. When you ran from me in the hotel room, I had never felt such abandonment in so long that it seriously hurt.”

“I’m so sorry, Emma.” Regina could feel her eyes water as she noticed the painful emotions that flickered across Emma’s face.

“It’s okay, that’s not why I’m telling you this. I’m telling you because I needed to be truthful with you that day about my feelings for you and I still feel that way, maybe more, but the point is that I have wanted to be with you for so long. And if I have to go through heartache, pain, and obstacles to have you in my life, then it is worth it, Regina, and I will do it again.”

“Oh, Emma” The brunette moaned before she captured thin pale lips with her own. Emma instantly deepened the kiss as she opened her mouth in response, this allowed Regina’s tongue to enter and dance with her own. 

Emma lowered her arms down Regina’s back to her waist and pulled the woman in closer and onto her lap. She loved the sound of Regina’s moans vibrating through their kiss. Their hunger for each other grew with a need to feast upon the other, Regina embraced Emma’s cheeks within the confines of her palms. As their eyes clashed, Regina rubbed herself against the front of Emma’s jeans and stifled a deep moan from within her. 

“Regina.” Emma gasped. “We need to stop before I can’t stop.”

“I know.” Regina agreed, she kissed Emma again then laid her head onto her inviting chest to catch her breath. And indulged in the moment as she felt Emma’s arms embrace her tighter.

“Are you okay?” Emma asked.

“I am. I’m very, very okay. Are you?”

“I’m great, I have you in my arms and sitting on my lap. I’m pretty great.” Emma smirked and brushed her hand through Regina’s shoulder-length hair. 

The remainder of the afternoon was hectic for Regina after she left Emma's arms, she collected Roland from school, then returned to Robin’s home. She made a quick dinner for herself and her son, cleaned up then went up to get Roland ready for bed. They had just sat down on Roland’s bed to read a bedtime story when Regina thought she needed to talk with him before Robin came home.

“Roland, can I talk to you before our story?” She asked her son hesitantly and received a nod in reply. “Have you heard of a divorce, honey?” Another nod in reply with a small frown. What's a divorce?” She asked her son.

“When a Mommy and Daddy don’t live in the same home, my friend Peter’s Mommy and Daddy got a divorce. Peter was happy too, Mommy because he said that his Daddy used to make his Mommy cry all the time. Are you and Daddy getting a divorce because he makes you cry a lot?” The boy asked as if it were normal to ask that life-changing question.

“Yes. Tomorrow, Mommy will be going to see her lawyer.”

“Okay. Can we read the story now?” 

“Baby, you’re not upset?” Regina frowned, she had expected more of a reaction.

“No. Daddy makes you cry and I don’t like to see you cry. I want you to smile and laugh and be happy. Like you do when it’s just me and you, I like it when you smile.”

“I love you Roland, so, so much.” Regina smiled and hugged her son close to her chest.

“Mommy!” Roland groaned as he pushed himself out of his mother’s hug. “Am I divorcing Daddy too? ‘Cos, I don’t want to live with Daddy, he doesn’t like me, he always says bad things to me. Please, Mommy, I want to divorce him too and stay with you.” The boy asked with a woeful look. 

“Of course! You’re my baby, my son, nothing is going to separate us.” Regina replied into her son’s hair as she continued to hug him. She knew she had to fight hammer and tongs to ensure she wins the custody battle. “Let’s read now, baby.”

After leaving Roland’s room, Regina started to pack everything she and Roland would need in their new home before she transferred them into her Mercedes SUV. They didn’t need much, mainly clothes and other personal belongings. Fortunately, Robin didn’t arrive home until late and went directly to bed, not noticing the little changes within the home.

The next morning, she delivered Roland to school and reminded him that she would be collecting himself and Henry before taking them to his Aunties Ruby and Belle for the afternoon. After, she met with Kathryn, who advised Regina to file for divorce and custody of Roland. Once signed they will then be served to Robin at 4:00 pm that day. At the end of their meeting, Regina had an appointment with her father to discuss her new job, and he was right, it’s a job that she loves, it's as if it was designed specifically for her. It turned out, the business was designed with her in mind, just for a younger version of herself. 

When Regina was a child, Gold had built an after school and holiday recreation center under the guise of one of his businesses with hopes that she would visit and he could get to know her without Cora’s knowledge. Although, Regina never visited he did see the joy the center brought to those less fortunate children of the community, especially to those from the local orphanage. There were areas of the center for outdoor and indoor activities, he also hired staff to care for the children, nurses, counselors, and others for cooking lessons, music, sports, digital media lessons and to help the children with their studies. Whatever a child needed during their time at the center there was an area for them. Regina couldn’t believe the activity in front of her, she had always wanted to visit as a child but her mother forbade it and deemed it as a place for those of lower standards. However, as she witnessed the happiness within the walls among the children, she knew she was going to love working here.

“So, what is my job exactly?” She asked Gold.

“Well dearie, I have managed this place since its inception. I had hoped you would come so that I could get to know you, Regina. Now, I would love for you to take over and manage it, or rather, own it.”

“Are you serious?”

“Of course. You love children, I have seen you with little Roland and his friends, you’re a beautiful mother and many of these children need loving people in their lives. You will have to seek and sort funding to maintain, but I am sure you will be fine with that. Actually, why not ask Miss Swan what she thinks of this place, she used to come here as a child and now comes to volunteer.”

“Wow.” Regina was surprised to hear about Emma, although they had been trying to get to know more about each other, there was still a lot to learn. “I don’t know how I will ever repay you.” She smiled.

“That’s simple, you can thank me by being happy. That’s all I want.” The old man grinned as his daughter hugged him, an action he will always welcome. 

Following her meeting with her father, Regina collected Roland and Henry from school and dropped them to Ruby and Belle at their diner, Granny’s before she returned to the Mayoral mansion. Emma and her father had planned to meet her there and await Robin’s return. She had a feeling that Robin would return home in a rage and try to hurt her, but with Emma and her father by her side, she knew that she would be safe.

They sat on the sofa in the living room and waited for Robin. Regina was slightly anxious, Emma, on the other hand, was calm, in her role as Sheriff, she had been in similar predicaments before and knew what to expect. As for Rumpel, well, he knew with his presence alone that Robin would tread carefully in his actions towards Regina.

“Regina, I won’t let him hurt you, I will never let him or your mother hurt you again.” Emma tried to console the brunette.

“I know, but he might hurt you Emma and I don’t want anything to happen to you.” 

Emma pulled Regina into a hug and placed a kiss on her forehead. “We will be fine, after this discussion you will be spending your first night in your own home. Doesn’t that sound lovely?” Emma hoped to distract Regina from her worry.

“It does, I’m so excited and I’m sure Roland will love it.”

“Dearie, why don’t I get you a glass of water, where is your kitchen?” Rumpel asked as Regina pointed towards the kitchen. 

Seconds after Rumpel left the room, a car screeched to a stop in the driveway. Robin was home. A car door slammed and loud footsteps could be heard as they stomped up the pathway to the main door of the house. 

“Regina, where the hell are you?” Robin hollered out before he walked in the front door. “You best be out of your fucking mind if you think I am going to divorce you and give you my son, where the fuck are you?” He screamed.

“I’m in the lounge, Robin,” Regina replied quietly. 

“What the hell is the meaning of this Regina, who said you can…” Robin stopped suddenly when he walked in and saw the Sheriff sitting on his sofa beside his wife. “Sheriff, what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to ensure your wife’s safety.” The blonde Sheriff replied.

“Safety? What the hell do you think I’m going to do to her? Hit her?” He snickered.

“I believe if I weren’t here, then yes that would probably be the case. Now, I think Regina has something to say to you before we leave.” Emma informed the Mayor and nodded to Regina.

“Robin, I want you to sign the divorce papers, I don’t want to be in this shamble of a marriage anymore. We have never loved each other, you only married me for my mother’s support and well, my mother threatened me into accepting your proposal.” The brunette breathed out slowly before she continued. “Hate is such a harsh emotion but I do, I hate you; I hate you so much. You abused me and used my body for whatever you needed and there was nothing I could do about it.” The brunette growled, feeling stronger with every word she spoke. “Well, now I can. I’ve had enough, and finally, I am strong enough to leave you and never look back. You’re worth nothing to me, you are nothing to me, and I am going to take that hate for you and let it go because you mean nothing to me. I will fight for Roland, and if I can I will try my best to deny all visitation rights to you because we both know he is only a pawn in your game to hurt me. I will only cede to allow you visitation when and if he wants to spend more time with you, but right now, he doesn’t want anything to do with you.”

Robin glared with contempt throughout Regina’s speech and his anger was close to boiling over. “Over my dead body! You’re not going anywhere, you’re just a useless nobody. Nobody is going to give you what I have given you, nobody is going to give you the time of day!” Robin screamed at Regina as he threw the divorce papers at her.

“Look here Robin, I’m not going to sit here and…”

“Keep your mouth shut, Sheriff. I will have your job for this!” 

Emma cocked an eyebrow before she stood to her full height in front of Robin. “You keep talking to her like that and I’m going to take my badge off and show you how to show her the respect she deserves.” She growled.

“I will have you blacklisted everywhere, Regina.” Robin continued to rant over Emma’s shoulder. “You think you will survive without me? You don’t even have a dime to your name, you’re a dumb whore.”

Emma had enough, she had already taken her badge off before she pulled her arm back and punched Robin in the nose. The power behind the punch sent Robin stumbling backwards. 

“Call her that again, I dare you.” Emma threatened before Regina grasped her arm and pulled her back.

“No, Emma. Don’t do this, he’s not worth it.”

“I’m going to kill you Regina and you’re not going to expect it when it happens. If you leave…” He stumbled over his next word as he saw Rumpel Gold walk into the room. 

“Now, is that any way to talk to a woman? I don’t believe so and I especially do not believe that you should be threatening to kill my daughter.”

“Your daughter? Wh..wh…” Robin stuttered.

“Oh? Did Cora not inform you of that little factor? Yes, Regina is my daughter and I have been waiting for this day, the day she stands proud and strong against you and Cora.”

“How can she be your daughter?”

“I believe your simple mind understands how biology works, considering you do have a son. Now, listen carefully because I am only going to say this once. You will sign those papers and you will give her the divorce; you will also agree to any of her demands regarding custody of Roland.”

“And If I don’t?” Robin snarled. “You don’t get to come into my home and threaten me, I’m the Mayor!”

Gold stood directly in front of Robin, he was quietly seething within and wanted to hurt this man for everything he did to his little girl. “Try me. You have no idea what I am capable of. I will have you out of office and in jail within 24 hours. I have enough dirt for you to spend a very long time behind bars. Or, I can organize for your death. Which would you prefer?” Gold told the weak man and noticed the gulp taken.

The broken man pulled a pen from his jacket pocket, proceeded to pick up the papers he threw at Regina, signed and initialed each paper before he shoved them into Regina’s hands. “Now get out!” He screamed. 

Regina smiled and walked out with her love and her father. She couldn’t believe how free she felt.

“Regina, are you okay? Why are you crying?” Emma asked worriedly.

“I’m free, Emma. I’m free and I can live my life how I like and with whom I like. They’re happy tears. I can’t thank you both enough. Why don’t we go to our boys and celebrate at Granny’s? You can also meet your grandson.” Regina smiled at her father.

“That sounds lovely.” Her father agreed before he departed on his way.

“Before you leave Emma, will it be okay if you and Henry stay with us tonight? I just want our first night in our new home to be safe.” She glanced up through her dark eyelashes with a tint of red splashed across her cheeks.

“Of course!” Emma smiled. “Now let’s go and have dinner with our boys.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heart to heart with their sons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly appreciate all the encouraging words those of you have taken the time to leave for me, left kudos or bookmarked my story. Many, many, thanks.

Alone in his home, Robin threw items around the living room in a rage, the man’s wrathful diatribe promised to hurt Regina and her father at the forefront of his mind. An hour had passed before he succumbed to a bottle of whiskey from the bar in his office and snatched up his cellphone to place a call.

Emma, Regina and their boys arrived at Regina’s home two hours after they celebrated with Ruby, Belle, Rumpel, and Kathryn. The boys were amazed at the size of the new home and ran around taking in every room with excitement while the women stood at the bottom of the stairs. Regina told the boys to choose a room each that will be theirs and promised them that they can choose a theme to decorate each of their rooms with plans of going to buy everything tomorrow. Emma was shocked.

“Ahh Regina, Henry doesn’t need to choose a room, he has a perfectly good room at home.” 

“Oh… right.” Regina blushed “I just thought… never mind, I apologize Emma.” Regina turned to start walking up the stairs to hide her embarrassment but felt a hand on her wrist, stopping any further movement.

“Wait, Regina what is it? Talk to me.”

“It’s nothing. I’m just going to see if the boys are okay.” She replied and turned to resume her escape.

“No… it is something. Just talk to me.” Emma prodded.

Taking a deep breath, Regina decided to focus on a piece of the wall just above Emma’s right shoulder before she voiced her thoughts. “I shouldn’t have said anything.” She declared, annoyed at herself for jumping the gun. “I just… Emma, I want to be with you, you know that and I want the four of us to get to know each other more, which I hoped would include sleepovers.”

“Oh… right.” Emma replied and she scratched her forehead. “Look, you know I want to be with you which I also hope will include sleepovers.” She smiled. “By the way, I haven’t changed my mind. I’m not touching you until everything is finalized. But I have to admit that there is apprehension also.”

“Apprehension?” Regina frowned. 

“Yeah, I mean... you’ve never been with a woman before Regina, are you sure this is what you want? I know you agreed to meet an escort to see what it's like with a woman and you know because of the orgasm thing.” Both women blushed. “So, as much as I want to give you many, many, many orgasms and make beautiful love to you, I’m also a little apprehensive to go further in case I’m just an experiment for you,” Emma concluded with some embarrassment. 

“Emma, if an escort had come to that room that day, I may have experimented with them but you came instead and making love with you will never be an experiment for me. I’ve been fantasizing about being with you since we first met, Emma… years ago. And the more I get to know you, the more I know that I want to be with you and no one else.”

‘Are you sure?”

“Darling…” Regina paused, a rather long pause in fact that Emma had to wave her hand in front of Regina’s face to return her attention. “Umm… sorry.” Regina blushed.

“What happened?”

“I… ah… well… you’rethefirstpersonIsaidthatto.” Regina quickly mumbled.

“I’m what?” Emma’s eyebrows furrowed.

“You’re the first person that I have called darling, well apart from Roland.”

“Oh, well I loved the sound of you calling me darling.” Emma grinned as she reached out to bring Regina snug against her.

“I bet you do.” Regina laughed. “Darling, I am sure that I want to be with you. I am sure that I want to make love to you. Just as I am sure that I want there to be an us.” 

“I’m so glad, Regina. I also have something else that I need to speak to you about.”

“Okay, darling. Do you think that can wait though until after we put our sons to bed? It’s getting late.”

“Sure. Let’s go and see what those two mischiefs are up to.”

Hand in hand, the two women walked up the stairs and into the first room to the left. They found the two boys in deep conversation. 

“What are you two talking about?” Emma asked.

“Ma, we have some questions,” Henry replied as he looked between his mother and Roland’s mom, particularly to their linked hands before he returned his eyes to Roland and tried to nod discreetly towards their parent’s hands. Roland cast his glance to where Henry nodded and smiled.

“And what questions do you both have to ask?” Regina asked the boys as she watched Henry softly nudge Roland.

“Mommy, why does Henry need to choose a room here?” 

The two mothers looked at each other, they had yet to discuss what they would tell the boys and were a little surprised by the question. They both knew that if they did not provide an answer then it would only lead to further inquisition. With a nod towards each other, Regina replied to her son.

“Why don’t we all go down into the lounge so that we can sit comfortably and we will answer any questions that you both have.” With a nod, everyone returned to the first floor and sat on the L shaped sectional, the mothers on one end of the sofa while the boys seated across from them.

“Henry, I don’t know if your mother has told you, but I am in the process of divorcing Roland’s dad.”

“Yes, she said she was going to help you.”

“Right.” Regina smiled before taking another breath. “Roland, are you still okay with Mommy divorcing Daddy?”

“Yes, Mommy. He doesn’t make you happy and I want you to be happy.” Roland smiled.

“Thank you, baby.” 

“Kid.” Emma finally spoke addressing her son. “You recall the other day when you thought Regina and I had a fight?”

“Yes, the day we made the fort.”

“Ohhh, you made a fort? Can we make a fort too, please?” Roland gleamed with hope towards Emma.

‘Sure, Roland.” Emma laughed; this kid was too cute to deny anything.

“Ma, what does any of this have to do with why I can choose a room here?”

“Right, yeah okay,” Emma replied. “So, Regina and I didn’t have a fight exactly, but I shared something with her and she didn’t react well to it.” 

“I was confused.” Regina interrupted.

“Okay… this is not answering our question.” Henry reminded them as he rolled his eyes. He elicited a giggle from Regina. If she didn't know better, she would have thought he was her son with some of his traits, not to mention his looks. 

“Henry, your mother told me that she had feelings for me and I was confused so I ran away. When I saw you both at the school, I asked your mother if we could talk again so that I could explain, but she declined, and I was hurt.”

“That’s why you were crying at school, Mommy?”

“Yes, Roland.”

“You made my Mommy cry!” Roland growled at Emma.

Shocked by the outburst, Regina jumped up and moved to kneel in front of her son. “Baby, I hurt Emma first and she didn’t want to talk to me. I thought she didn’t want to speak to me ever again. That’s why I was crying.”

“You cried?” Emma whispered. She was stunned by Roland’s question; she never knew that her denying Regina a moment to talk had made the brunette cry.

“Yes, but that’s not important right now. We need to talk to our sons.” Regina expressed curtly.

“Right… yeah.” Emma shook her head. “We ended up speaking to each other and we have decided that we would like to date, and part of that is all of us getting to know each other.”

“You and Regina are dating? Ma, she’s married!” Henry frowned.

“Roland’s daddy and I signed our divorce papers today; we don’t love each other.”

“And my daddy hurts my mommy, he’s not nice, right Mommy?”

“Right baby.” 

“Emma, will you make my mommy cry again?” Roland asked, his eyes burned into Emma's own.

“I hope not, Roland. I really, really like your mommy and I just want her to smile and be happy because she has a very beautiful smile.” Emma answered with a smile towards the protective boy.

“Okay, then you can date my mommy.” Satisfied with the answer, Roland then tapped his chin before he asked another question. “Is that why Henry will have his room? Will he be my big brother?” The boy bit his lip and excitement shone through his eyes.

Emma turned to look at her son, her smiling son. She knew he wanted a younger sibling; he had been nagging her for the last two years about wanting to be a big brother. “Well, Roland” Emma started before she held her hand out to a blushing Regina and pulled her back beside her onto the sofa; hands remained entwined. “It is still very early in our relationship, but I know for myself, that one day, I hope we all do become a family and live together.”

“Me too.” Regina smiled at Emma. “I want that too.” Regina ended with a kiss to Emma’s lips.

“Me three!” Henry smiled and hugged his mother and Regina.

“Me four!” Roland laughed before he jumped on the couch and launched himself onto the happy family. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Regina ushered the boys to get ready for bed in their new bedrooms. She informed Henry that there were two bags of new clothing for him on the dining room table, it included two pairs of pajamas. She then promised the boys that Emma and she will be up shortly to wish them goodnight.

“Well, that went easier than expected.” Emma smiled as Regina cuddled back into her.

“It did, although we did deviate on some topics before we got somewhere.” Regina laughed. “I do want us to become a family.”

“Well, from what I gathered by that mob attack on us, we all want that.” 

“It’s been a long time since I have felt this happy… I don’t think I have ever been this happy.” Regina confessed. She inched forward and seized Emma’s lips with her own. 

“Ma! We’re ready!” The couple broke apart to the scream from Henry.

“Gosh, the kid already thinks he’s at home.” Emma laughed. 

“Come, darling, let’s go and put our sons to sleep and then retreat into our bedroom.” Regina teased.

“Regina…”

“To cuddle and sleep, darling. I know we need to wait.” Regina smiled as she turned towards the stairs, but ceased movement when they heard banging on the front door.

“Who the hell will that be at this hour?” Emma questioned.

Regina had an inkling she knew who it could be but hoped she was wrong. “Why don’t you head up and I will send this person on their way.”

“You sure, Regina? I can always do that.”

“I’ll be fine darling, you go ahead.”

She watched Emma walk up the stairs to their sons as she stood below, worried. She stood straight, shoulders back, turned and walked to the door, she then took a couple of deep breaths and opened the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation with a pinch of physical abuse, the strength of a woman is proudly displayed by Regina and Emma shares a moment from her past. 
> 
> I apologize for this chapter, it has yet to be edited etc as I wanted to keep the momentum going with a new chapter each night and that was a challenge as I got home late... so yay to the new chapter and nay to the no edit LoL. Also, I know it may be taking a 'few days' in storyland for Regina to finally get that long-awaited orgasm lol but it will be peaking during one of the next couple of chapters... maybe.

“What in the hell do you think you’re trying to prove, Regina?” Cora Mills demanded an answer to her question. “You’re an ungrateful heathen!” 

“Mother, what a surprise to see you on my doorstep, how did you find me?” Regina countered in the hopes that she seemed unperturbed by the presence of her mother.

“Don’t you dare question me. Are you not going to invite me in?” 

“No, I believe I am not. What do you want?” Regina demanded only to be reprimanded by a harsh slap to her face. 

Deep brown eyes, an older reflection of Regina’s own glared down at her. “You dare question me! Fetch your son and return to your husband at once or so help me I will punish you until you are black and blue!” Cora spat, her face a hard mask of domination.

Regina, still to return her gaze to her mother was used to the abuse and had always relented but she was determined that this time was different.

“Do you hear me, Regina? Fetch your son, now!”

“I will not.” Regina returned as she composed herself and stood valiantly against her mother. 

“I swear to hell!” Cora screamed and raised her hand to bring it across Regina’s face again, the younger woman stumbled back against the wall behind her.

“You think you have a choice?” Her mother bellowed as she started to strike open hand slaps upon her child. 

Regina finally reached her breaking point and grabbed her mother’s arms, she wound them within her own tightly, then raised herself to stand eye to eye with Cora Mills. “Do I have your attention, Mother?” Regina questioned; she observed the eyes wide in shock before her. “You will leave my property immediately or so help me; I will end you. All of my life you have been nothing but cruel, vile and abusive towards me and I have had enough.” Her words slapped her mother’s face with contempt.

“Regina, what was all that screaming…” Emma paused as she took in the stance of the two women. Without hesitation, she walked up behind Cora Mills and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. “Let her go, Regina.” Once released, Emma hurled Cora Mills out of the door and turned to embrace Regina. 

Minutes passed before Cora Mills stood slowly and brushed the dirt off her dress. “Get off this property, if you so much as come near Regina again, I will arrest you,” Emma ordered.

Cora laughed. “You think you can keep me away from my daughter, Sheriff? She’s weak and has nothing but a poor Sheriff to help her. What a pathetic joke you both are.” She laughed icily.

“Actually, Mother,” Regina spoke up as she moved out of Emma’s arms and stood slightly in front of her Sheriff, she felt stronger every second she stood beside Emma. “I have everything and for once I am very happy. I am a multi-millionaire.” She laughed at her mother’s shocked expression. “Don’t tell me you’re surprised?” She mocked. “I also own this house, this beautiful home that my son and I love. Would you like to know how I came into this fortune so suddenly? Oh, I believe you might already know the answer. You’d be correct, I finally met my father, a father who loves me.” Regina smiled as her mother hissed at the mention of Rumpel. “As for returning to Robin, when the time comes that you’re walking the steps of hell, my son and I still won’t be returning to him…oh my god!” Regina exclaimed. “It has only dawned on me, that’s how you found out about my leaving him because your weak tree-loving minion went crying to his mommy Cora.” A deep cold laugh erupted from Regina before she continued. “Well, let me share one more thing with you Mother. I’ve found my love. My love is drop-dead gorgeous, she has the softest blonde hair, is the holder of such arresting emerald-colored eyes and my love’s smile brightens my heart with hope, joy, and love.” The younger brunette paused as she brought Emma alongside her and wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist. “My love understands me and wants me, mother. Me! My love wants nothing to do with you, or what you can give her. She only wants me and my son and I want to keep holding and loving her and her son for the rest of my life. So, no, I will never return to Robin. Now, I never want to see you again, get off my property before I have my Sheriff arrest you for assault and put a trespass notice against you!” Regina calmly spoke to her mother.

“This isn’t over, Regina. Your sniveling ass will be crawling back to Robin by the time I am finished with you! You hea…” Cora rambled as the door to 108 Mifflin Street slammed shut in her face.

Emma picked up Regina and wrapped Regina’s legs around her waist. “I’m going to take you upstairs into our bedroom and place you on the bed, then I am going to talk to our sons to make sure they’re okay. When I am done with them, I will return to you and we can talk, or cuddle, or sleep. Whatever you choose to do. Okay?” Regina nodded and snuggled into Emma as they moved up the stairs, all the previous adrenaline she felt evaporated away.

When Emma departed, Regina grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialed a number she had recently entered into her contacts. 

“Regina, are you okay?” The voice on the other end of the call asked in a panicked state. 

“Daddy.” Regina sobbed as tears cascaded down her cheek. 

“Regina? What happened?”

“She… she…she…” Regina stuttered trying to get her words out through her tears.

“Who, Regina?”

“Mother.”

“Where are you?”

“My home.” 

“Is Miss Swan with you?”

“Yes, she’s putting the boys to bed.” Regina wiped at her tears and took a couple of deep breaths.

“What did Cora do?”

“Assaulted me and threatened me.” 

“Do you want me to come over?”

“No. I stood up to her and clearly informed her that I will not be returning to Robin, nor did I wish to see her again, but she continued to threaten me.”

“Darling, you don’t need to worry about them anymore, I will deal with them. Get some sleep and I can assure you that by tomorrow afternoon, you will not have to worry about them again.”

“You’re not going to hurt them… physically, are you?” Regina asked.

“No, dearie, as much as I would like to for what they did to you… but I am going to hurt them emotionally and financially. Now go and get some sleep I will talk to you tomorrow evening.”

“Come for dinner.”

“Okay.”

“I… I… I love you, daddy.” Regina smiled within the knowledge that she spoke the truth.

“I love you too, Regina, always have,” Rumpel replied with a hitch in his voice. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Regina ended the call and breathed out a sigh of relief before she moved to change into a pair of purple silk pajamas. Ten minutes later, as she laid in bed Emma walked through the door. 

“How are our boys, darling?” Regina asked.

“They’re fine, I spoke to them about what happened excluding some of the details, of course. I also told them that you needed a moment to yourself but you wished them a good night.” Emma smiled down at Regina. “How are you?”

“My arms and back are a little sore and I saw what will be a couple of bruises when I changed, but other than those I am okay. I called my father and told him what happened; he will deal with them.”

“What do you mean by dealing with them?”

“He’s not going to kill them, Emma,” Regina rolled her eyes. She forgot for the moment that she asked her father practically the same question. “There’s a pair of pajamas on the dresser, darling. Go and change in the in-suite then come to bed.”

“Okay,” Emma kissed Regina quickly before she fetched the pajamas and entered the bathroom. On her return, she moved into the bed and pulled Regina into her arms, spooning her. 

“Is this okay?” Emma asked Regina.

“Yes, darling, I feel safe in your arms.” Regina yawned.

“I’m glad, I am loving having you in my arms, Regina.” Emma murmured before placing a kiss to the crown of Regina’s head. “Goodnight.”

“Night.” 

The following morning, the two women were awoken by their rambunctious and hungry sons jumping on their bed. After a brief time of tickling and laughter, the family moved downstairs to the kitchen and Regina started to cook chocolate chip pancakes and apple pancakes, Emma made coffee then the boy’s lunch, while the boys set the table together. Once breakfast was completed, Regina ushered the boys out of the kitchen and sent them off to get ready for school while she changed and Emma remained downstairs to clear the table and wash the dishes. 

“Darling,” Regina called as she entered the kitchen. “As I am taking Roland to school, why don’t I also take Henry?”

“That’s fine, Regina. What are your plans for the rest of your day?”

“I’m going to visit Ruby & Belle for a couple of hours and then return home for a spell before collecting Roland, shall I collect Henry also? I did promise them that we will go and buy everything they need for their bedrooms.”

“Regina, you don’t need to do that for Henry, he is fine sleeping in the room as is.” 

“Please, Emma. Let me do this? I want Henry to be comfortable when you both come here, for this to be a second home for him.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Of course,” Regina responded as she leaned in to give Emma a kiss. “Oh, I had forgotten after the drama with my mother but you had something to speak with me about last night.”

“Right,” Emma mumbled. She glanced at her watch and noticed the boys didn’t need to be at school for another forty-five minutes. “Let me just go and speak with Henry to make sure we won’t be interrupted for a bit.

“Okay, dear, I will meet you in the living room.” 

Emma rushed upstairs into Henry’s room and asked him to play with Roland upstairs until she returned to get them as she needed to have an important discussion with Regina. When he agreed she returned to find Regina sitting on the sofa.

“Hey.” Emma smiled as she sat down.

“Hi.”

“So, I need to talk to you about Henry’s father.” Emma nibbled on her lower lip as she looked over to Regina.

“Emma, I don’t care who Henry’s father is. I mean, I do care because Henry may want to know him or maybe he already does, but other than that, your past relationships don’t bother me.” The brunette smiled.

“Regina, Henry’s father is Neal Gold, your brother.”

“Oh,” Regina uttered before she gave way into a moment of silence.

“Yes, we slept together once and that was it, there were no feelings involved. We met at a party, drank quite a bit and then… well, I guess you know what happened later.” Emma explained only to hear Regina laughing. “Why are you laughing?” The blonde frowned.

“Darling, that explains so much!” The brunette took a moment to stop laughing and wiped the tears from her eyes. “Every time I looked at Henry, I kept thinking how much he reminded me of myself, the rolling of the eyes, how he speaks sometimes… I even thought that some people might mistake him for being my son, but it turns out that I’m his aunt!” She laughed.

“You’re not upset?” Emma asked.

“Do you want me to be? Until a few days ago I didn’t even know I had a father let alone a brother and if not for my brother then you wouldn’t have Henry, and Emma, you have a beautiful and loving son. However, I do need to ask, are you uncomfortable knowing that I am Neal’s sister?” Regina needed to ask because if this is a problem for Emma then that is something they needed to face.

“No, Regina, no. I don’t care that you’re Neal’s sister, I just needed you to know before we get deeper into our relationship. But there’s also something else I need to tell you.”

“Okay… and that would be?”

“Neal doesn’t know about Henry, which means Gold doesn’t know about Henry, which also means Henry doesn’t know about either.”

“Oh.”

“I know. The party Neal and I met at was his going away party and I didn’t want to hold him back. Over time, I just didn’t think about it. Now, though… I may have to face that.”

“Do you want to?”

“Not really, I think he could give me more hassle than needed but after seeing you with your father, Henry deserves to know who his father is.”

“That’s your decision, Emma. My situation differs from Henry’s. He is in a stable and loving home environment, I wasn’t. I don’t know anything about Neal but I do know that my father would love to know that he has another grandson.”

“You’re right. Let me think about it.”

“Good. Now, if that conversation has reached its end maybe you should go and get our sons so I can deliver them to school.”

“I love hearing you calling them ‘our sons’.” The blonde grinned.

“Well, get used to it dear because they are our sons.” The regal woman replied as she cupped Emma’s cheek and placed a searing hot kiss on her mouth.

“Fuck Regina.” Emma moaned.

“Well, dear, if you didn’t want to wait until the divorce is final then that is what you could be doing to me tonight,” Regina smirked as she walked towards the front door. “Tell the boys I’m waiting in the car and I will see you after work when you come for dinner, my father will be joining us also.” Then proceeded to walk out of the house.

“Fuck.” Emma groaned. “That woman is going to kill me before the ink is dry on her divorce.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumpel delivers on his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it has taken me two days to post this chapter. I spent a day with my wife as she had the day off work and then I had work to do yesterday. I may or I may not be able to upload another chapter tomorrow as I have a work deadline to meet within the next few days, however, I will try my best to keep within the two days timeframe. Hope you enjoy this one :)

For the first time in her life, Regina felt alive, euphoric and free. With every breath inhaled, feelings of happiness were exhaled. As she listened to the boys talking merrily with each other in the back seat, she couldn’t help but feel content with driving ‘her boys’ to school, her boys, she was already referring to Henry as hers and was not surprised by the welcoming thought. She pulled up to the school, exited her SUV and opened the door to let Roland and Henry out.

“Have a good day mommy, I love you.” Roland hugged his mother.

“You too, baby.”

“Bye Regina, thank you for bringing me to school. Are we still going to buy everything for our rooms after school?” The excited boy asked.

“Of course, Henry. Have a good day at school, dear.” Regina bid Henry farewell as the boy leaned in to hug her. She embraced Henry within the warmth of her arms and smiled.

Driving along, she thought briefly of her confrontation with her mother the previous night and shuddered a little with the fear of her mother’s retaliation until she felt a sense of power overshadow that fear, power of belief in herself to forge through any challenges that may present themselves in the future. Since her last encounter with Robin, she felt herself grow mentally and emotionally healthier, moving forward to becoming a stronger woman. “Fear? What fear?” She laughed to herself as she pulled up outside of the diner.

Emma’s day has been anything but relaxing since she arrived at the station for her shift. She was lucky if she managed to find a moment to herself just to breathe. Within an hour of her shift starting, she had left the station three times, two of those times to find Pongo, the local therapist’s dog. Chasing after the Dalmatian dog was a daily occurrence, sometimes she wished the town had their own Cruella de Vil to steal the dog and its fur just to give her poor legs a break. 

By the time the hands on the clock chimed lunchtime, Emma’s day had turned from busy to strange with the arrival of Rumpel Gold, a redhead woman, and two men. 

“Afternoon Rumpel, what’s going on?” The Sheriff asked.

“Hello Miss Swan, I would like to introduce you to District Attorney Zelena West, Officer August Booth and Officer Will Tell from the Portland Police Department.”

“Hello.” Emma greeted as she shook hands with everyone before she gestured them to follow her into her office and take a seat around the room. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“Last night, I received a call from Mr. Gold in regards to a possible homicide, implicating two of your citizens in the act of conspiracy to commit murder. Normally, I would not get involved in your county, however, the homicide took place in Portland and these are two high profile citizens.” Zelena informed the Sheriff.

“Wow.” Emma was a little dumbfounded by the information until she looked over at Rumpel. “I’m guessing I know the duo?” She received a nod from the old man in return. “Do I know the victim?”

“I petitioned a court order approving exhumation of the remains of Marion Hood, former wife of Mayor Robin Hood, and this morning the petition was granted. The Chief Medical Examiner, Mulan Fa conducted the examination and along with the toxicologist confirmed Mrs. Hood was murdered by acute arsenic poisoning. We have detailed evidence highlighting Robin Hood and Cora Mills's involvement in the murder. Fortunately, the hired contractor had a conscious and left a lot of evidence to convict, hence the quick confirmation of poisoning.” 

“That’s… that’s just… wow. I can believe Cora’s involvement, but Robin’s? I knew he could not be trusted but I would have never thought that he would kill his wife to further his career. I don’t believe Regina had any involvement or knowledge whatsoever, she believes Roland’s mother died during childbirth.”

“There is no evidence that suggests her involvement, she is safe.” Officer Booth replied. “We thought we owed you the courtesy to inform you of the case as we are in your jurisdiction, Sheriff. If you don’t mind, Officer Tell and I will take our leave and meet with our fellow officers to apprehend the suspects.” 

“Of course. Good luck, you may need it with Cora Mills, she won’t go easily.” Emma smirked before she turned to the District Attorney. “Miss West, if convicted how long will they serve?”

“In the State of Maine, conspiracy to commit murder is a Class A crime and punishable by up to 30 years in prison.” The pale skinned redhead replied.

“Damn… I hope they get the maximum and allow Regina the freedom to live out her life.” Emma smiled.

“Me too, dearie.” Rumpel agreed. “I believe I will leave you two ladies and will see you at dinner tonight Miss Swan. Afternoon Miss West and thank you for your assistance.” He smiled and nodded at both women. 

“Of course, Mr. Gold, anytime darling.” The redhead beamed towards the elderly gentleman. 

“Right…” Emma sighed with a slight shake of her head. “I would like to go and tell Regina what is happening before she hears it from someone else, this town is so small that the bush telegraph is faster than the internet and text messaging.” She laughed. “Would you like to come with me? She’s at the diner, we can also have some lunch before you head back to Portland.” 

“That sounds lovely, I am rather famished,” Zelena answered.

Their exit from the station was perfect timing, Emma thought as both women stopped to watch the Portland Police Officers drag a screaming Robin from the town hall into a Police cruiser. People stopped along the street and in their vehicles on the road to watch their mayor scream bloody murder at the officers. 

“I’m glad I was able to witness this moment. Let’s go.” Emma beckoned for Zelena to start walking. 

Five minutes later, the ladies walked through the door of the diner to the familiar jingle of the bell above the door. Emma scanned the room to locate Regina and noticed three brunettes in the back booth, actually she heard their laughter before she saw them. The two women strolled over to the booth of brunettes. The blonde couldn’t help but smile in response to hearing Regina’s laugh, gosh did she love the sound of those deep melodious tones that reverbed around the room.

“Hi ladies, it sounds like your catching up is going well.” The blonde smiled and bent down to place a soft kiss upon Regina’s smiling lips. “Hey, you.”

“Hi, darling.” The brunette greeted softly; her heart fluttered with happiness. “Are you in for lunch?”

“No, I am here on official business. But first, let me introduce you to Zelena West, she is the District Attorney for the State. Zelena, this is Regina Mills, and Belle and Ruby Lucas.” 

“District Attorney? What on earth would bring you to Storybrooke?” Regina asked after everyone welcomed the newcomer and brought food to their table, allowing the DA to satisfy her hunger. 

“Well, considering I had never heard of Storybrooke until last night…” The DA started before Regina interrupted.

“That’s because it’s a hidden gem, dear. It’s like a fairytale.” She grinned. 

“Possibly.” The redhead returned Regina’s grin. “We’re here to arrest your husband and mother concerning a homicide.” 

That got everyone’s attention, with the three brunettes hurling questions after questions towards the Sheriff and District Attorney until Emma quietened everyone down and relayed the information that was shared with her earlier. 

Regina sat in the booth unable to move. Her mind was moving at a speed of 304 mph, the same speed as the fastest car in the world, the Bugatti Chiron. It was racing so fast, for a moment she thought she had been having a stroke. For six years, she lived with a murderer, he may not have killed his ex-wife, but he did hire the person and paid him to kill her. How could she have never known he was that kind of man? And her mother! Actually, yes, she could believe her mother to conspire to commit murder, in fact, she believed her mother capable of killing another human being if that person was standing in her way… would she also kill her daughter? Her moment of hysteria must have shown itself as she felt Emma turn her chin to allow them to look into each other’s eyes, erasing every negative thought from Regina’s mind. She’s safe. 

“I’m safe.” She whispered to Emma.

“Yes, you are safe.” 

The brunette released a deep breath, her smile returned. “It’s nearly three, let’s go and get our sons and go shopping for their rooms,” Regina suggested to Emma.

“Come, my lady, your chariot awaits us.” Emma bowed before Regina, eliciting a laugh from the latter.

“Idiot.” Regina shook her head and cupped her right hand with Emma’s left.

“Yours,” Emma whispered before they both turned and wished Zelena safe returns to Portland and bid Belle and Ruby goodbye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, family dinner and maybe a little something-something between our two ladies... maybe ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina has dinner with her newfound family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!! Forgive me for taking so long to update, but I had a deadline for work to meet and then my mother arrived from New Zealand for her vacation and well being the "hostess with the mostest" (lol) and daughter of the year haha I had to reassess my priorities. I am also celebrating my birthday throughout November with various family members arriving from New Zealand at different times of the month. So, I cannot guarantee that I will have the final chapter up within a week but I will try and get it out before the end of the month, fingers crossed!! HUGE thanks to those who have commented and left kudos, I appreciate you all so very much :) Keep lovin', keep laughin' and keep reading xo

The blonde opened the front door with a smile as she was greeted with the crooked grin of Rumpel Gold.

“Hi, come in, Regina is dishing up dinner while the boys are setting the table. Would you like a drink?” Emma directed Rumpel to the living area.

“Good evening Miss Swan, that would be lovely, thank you.” The old man replied before he sat on the sofa and lifted a leg to rest upon the knee of his other.

“I will let Regina know that you’ve arrived while I fetch your drink. But first, I want to thank you, Rumpel, for looking after her, ensuring her wellbeing and safety. She means the world to me and I cannot express enough how grateful I am for everything you have done for her in these past weeks. I have never seen her so happy and free.”

“Dearie, I will do anything to protect Regina, if she had detached herself from her mother’s claws earlier in life I would have stepped in, but as long as she was still in Cora’s grasp, I could do nothing. She is my daughter; her happiness is all that matters to me and I will do anything in my power to harm anyone that attempts to take that away from her.” 

Raising an eyebrow, Emma smirked. “Is that a warning?” She laughed.

“It is what it is, dearie. However, if there is anything that I am surer of, it is that without a doubt my daughter's happiness is very important to you. So, you have nothing to fear, now do you?” 

“Of course. Let me get your drink.”

Moments later, Emma returned with a glass of whiskey for Rumpel before they ambled into the dining room and sat at the table. The two young boys were seated side by side talking cheerfully with each other about school. 

Dinner that night overflowed with laughter after Emma shared the events of her morning chasing Pongo through the forest and then across town which led to everyone around the table sharing their own stories with the dog. Regina sat at the head of the table, Roland to her left and Henry beside him. Emma sat to her right and her father in the next seat. As she turned to glance at each person her smile grew with warmth and happiness, satiating her heart with immense love for them all. Her gaze returned to the radiant blonde beside her, she reached out her hand and watched as Emma placed her own into Regina’s and smiled. Squeezing Emma’s hand, she raised it to her lips, placed a kiss upon her knuckles and then turned to address her family. 

“I wish to take this moment to thank you all for supporting and loving Roland and me throughout this time of change in our lives. Without each and every one of you, we would not be here laughing and enjoying each other’s company. I love you all so very much.” The brunette raised her glass of wine and toasted to her family. “To family.” 

“To family!” Everyone cheered in unison before they sipped from their own drink. 

“Now, why don’t you all retreat into the living area and I will join you once I have completed the cleanup.” The brunette hostess suggested.

“Actually, why don’t you and your father head into your study and enjoy a drink while the boys and I tidy up.” Emma countered. “Once we’re done, we can all relax in the living room and spend time together before the boys turn in for the night.”

“Well, if you don’t mind?” Regina asked the two boys.

“Nope, we can do it, Mommy.”

“And we won’t break a thing.” Henry smiled. 

“Alright.” Regina smiled as she stood and turned to address her father. “Shall we?” She asked.

“Of course, dearie. Lead the way.” 

Rumpel sat down on the leather sofa while Regina topped up their glasses and then sat across from him on the one-seater. 

“How did you get hold of such information regarding Robin and my mother?” 

“I knew the doctor that administered the lethal dose.”

“I suppose he felt guilty and decided to repent his sins to you?” Sarcasm hit Rumpel’s ears with delight, quickly reminding him of the quick wit he shares with his daughter.

“Of course not, dearie. He visited and left a bag behind my bar, my curious mind only thought it right to peruse the documents and recordings held within the bag.” He smiled. “Needless to say, I thought I had hit the jackpot.”

After a moment of no additional information, Regina rolled her eyes before asking. “Well… what did those documents entail?”

“Do you really want to know, Regina? It’s not important.”

“Do you think I would waste my breath in asking if I didn't want to know?” Regina glared at her father before she released a breath. “I’m sorry, there is no reason for me to speak that way to you, I just want to know what happened, I was married to that man, it could have been me,” Regina explained before she wiped a stray tear that fell upon her cheek. 

“My friend arrived suddenly at my home. I had not seen him for a few years, but he arrived mumbling something about committing murder and that the people that hired him were now cleaning up. He kept apologizing and hoping I would forgive him. I thought he had possibly gone crazy, thirty minutes after arriving he ran out and I never saw him again. Two weeks later, I read in the newspaper that he was murdered, a murder that is still unsolved.”

“What was his name?”

“Doctor Victor Whale. He delivered Roland at the Hoods home.”

“How did he kill her, there would have been a nurse in the room, no?” Regina was confused.

“That’s where the twist comes in, dearie. Marion did not die during childbirth, she died four months later while inside the Psychiatric Hospital that Whale ran. She was under his care.”

“What? She was still alive when Robin proposed to me? Ho…how did she end up in there?” Shocked screamed across her face at the information.

“Robin admitted her a month after the birth, Whale then started to administer drugs into her system to keep her sedated, he was ordered to finish her off before your wedding. There were no admittance papers filed, they basically held her captive. He had every dose recorded.”

“How the hell did her death go unnoticed? Surely there would have been an investigation!” 

“Your mother is a very resourceful woman Regina and she knows many people including medical examiners.”

“There are multiple people involved?” The woman asked as she took another gulp of her drink trying to dissolve the sour taste that everything her father had relayed to her was leaving in her mouth.

“Yes. When Whale came to my home, unbeknown to me he had left a bag beneath my bar. I never noticed it until after I read of his murder. Inside the bag were folders, cd’s and audiotapes, I read, watched and listened to everything. He was very intelligent and he recorded every conversation and transaction between himself, Robin, Cora, Dr. Hyde, the medical examiner and Sergeant Killian Jones of the Portland Police Department. There was so much evidence against them all. Dr. Hyde, the Medical Examiner forged her death certificate including the date of her death. The certificate was registered the day after she gave birth, hence the story of Marion dying during childbirth.”

“Why the hell did you wait until now to take it to the DA?”

“Regina, do you still not understand?” The brunette shook her head in the negative. “You! You were still within your mother’s grasp; you still beckoned to her every call and she still could have hurt you even from the inside. I will never put you in danger.”

“And you think she still won’t? My family and I are sitting ducks right now! I can’t believe this.” The dark-haired beauty screamed at her father.

“You have nothing to fear, I can promise you that.”

Silence engulfed the room as Regina sat staring at the glass in her hand, reflecting. She couldn’t believe how stupid she was. Her homicidal and manipulative mother, along with her weak and power-hungry ex-husband exploited their dominance to orchestrate a murder and a cover-up. How the hell had she been so ignorant of everything? What a big idiot she was, her mother was right, she was useless, pathetic and stupid.

“Regina, you’re not to blame, it’s not your fault. Your mother wanted this, she manipulated and terrified you your entire life, this is not on you.”

“I just… how could… I should have known something!” Tears tracked down her beautiful cheeks, she felt so guilty.

“None of this is your fault, Regina. They will get their dues and you will live the rest of your life happy without Cora’s restraints. Do not dwell on this, darling.”

“Oh daddy, I feel so stupid.” A loud sob sounded from her chest as a torrent of tears fell. They continued to fall when she felt arms around her and the sweet smell of cinnamon drifted to her nostrils “E…Em… she di...d this be...be…cause of me.” She cried.

“No! No, Regina.” Rumpel watched as Emma caressed Regina’s face between her palms. “Open your eyes and look at me. Look at me, babe.” Slowly the seconds passed until Regina finally looked into the beautiful emerald eyes. “You are not to blame for anything that happened. Cora and Robin are the only ones responsible, they put everything in motion, my love, because of their own greed. They did all of this for their own needs and only theirs. You were only an instrument used and manipulated by Cora. You will not hold any guilt for their actions Regina and I will make damn sure that you don’t hold onto that guilt, it does not belong to you.” The blonde concluded as she kissed the brunette softly. 

“Ladies, why don’t I take the boys for the night and leave you two to have time together?” He was impressed by Emma’s protectiveness over his daughter and was definitely assured that Regina is finally in a relationship that could only lead her to her happy ending. 

“Ah that’s not necessary, Rumpel, we will be fine but thank you,” Emma responded with a hint of surprise at the offer.

“Actually, I agree with my father, my love. Would you mind if Henry went with him? I’m sure they will enjoy their time with him.”

“Are you sure, Regina?”

“Yes, darling. I just want to be in your arms.”

“And I would like to get to know both of my grandsons.” The old man smirked at Emma. 

“Ah…” The blonde staggered for a moment.

“It’s quite alright, Miss Swan. We can have that discussion another time.”

After they sent their excited sons with their grandfather, the ladies locked up the house, turned all the lights off and retreated to their bedroom. In her somber mood, Regina moved mechanically towards the bed, slowly undressing along the way, not even attempting to pick her clothes off the ground and place them in the hamper. She climbed in between the sheets and only then realized Emma still standing at the end of their bed, jaw dropped low and eyes wide.

“Darling, what’s wrong?” Regina asked.

“You… you’re naked.” Emma whispered.

“Oh…” It wasn’t until Emma had stated the obvious that Regina realized she absolutely was lying in bed naked, she smirked at her unconscious actions. A moment later, she sat up and started crawling towards her girlfriend as if she were a panther inching towards its prey. Emma’s eyes watched every movement made by Regina’s body until the gorgeous brunette raised herself up to maintain eye contact with Emma as she moved in, allowing her naked breasts to press lightly against Emma’s own clothed bosom. “My love, I know you said you wanted to wait until the divorce is final.” She paused for a moment before she reached for Emma’s hand and placed it between her legs. She was pleased to hear her love gasp. “I need to feel you, my love, I need to feel you against me, I need to feel you in me, please Emma.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess that orgasm is finally going to make its presence in the next chapter LoL


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you know what's in this chapter...so, without further ado... read on :)
> 
> P.S - I don't have a beta, I apologize if there are many mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to those of you who have waited for this update. Life is finally getting back to normal so I have finally had time to continue this story. Hopefully, this chapter was worth the wait... if not, then I super apologize.

Regina observed the darkening of emerald eyes as fingers continued to gently touch her folds eliciting a deep guttural moan from within her throat.

“Regina” Emma whispered. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, my love.” Regina managed to reply before Emma smashed their lips together in a heated kiss, and pushed Regina back to lie on the bed as her fingers resumed tracing the woman’s labia.

“You’re so beautiful, Regina, so fucking beautiful.” Emma breathed. Her lips left Regina’s to trace her jawline, taking her time to imprint every inch of Regina’s face into her memory. 

The brunette couldn’t believe the feeling, her body felt like it was heating up with a need to be consumed. “Darling, I want to feel you, take off your clothes.” She moaned as she pushed Emma up and quickly lifted Emma’s tank top along with her bra over her head, tossing it across the room. The action forced Emma to remove her fingers from between Regina’s silky legs. 

Emma straddled Regina’s lap and allowed dark lust-filled eyes to soak in the sight of her pink nipples. Brown eyes were captivated by the alluring buds calling to her plump lips. Without hesitancy, Regina brushed her tongue slowly over a hardened nipple while her fingers massaged the other. Moaning sounds echoed throughout the room as Regina sucked the nipple into her mouth and let her tongue flick the tip, back, forth, back and forth before she kissed and sucked her way across Emma’s chest to indulge in the remaining nipple. 

As her mouth luxuriated in the feel of Emma’s nipple against her tongue, Regina’s fingers were making quick work of the button and zip of Emma’s jeans, she wanted all barriers between them to disappear. Taking the initiative, Emma pulled Regina’s head up and kissed her thoroughly before she released her and backed away off the bed. Quickly she pushed her jeans and cotton panties down her legs then stepped out of them.

“You are even more exquisite than I thought, my darling.” Emma blushed upon hearing the whispered words. “Please, return to me, my love. I need to feel you.” 

Emma climbed onto the bed and crawled her way towards her lover. The blonde halted her movements once she was atop the brunette, arms either side of Regina’s head, and limbs straddled the brunette’s waist. Her breathing slowed as she glanced down into the coffee-colored eyes. “I am the luckiest woman alive because I am here in this moment with you, Regina. I have dreamed of you, us, together like this and to experience the reality of those dreams amazes me beyond belief.” The blonde paused as she took in the tears pooling down her love's face. “I am honored that you chose me, babe. My heart belongs to you for all eternity, and I will show and cherish you, always.” She whispered before she sat back slightly on her haunches and reached forward to softly brush away Regina’s tears. “I am going to make beautiful love to you, Regina and show you the only kind of love that you should have always had and will continue to have. I love you.” Emma declared before she devoured swollen plump lips with her own. Tongues danced together with intensity and passion, hands held fast to the closest body part, legs entwined, deep moaning vibrated throughout the room expressing their excitement and their hunger for each other.

Slowly, Emma detached her lips from Regina’s and kissed a path along the brunette’s jawline towards her ear “Are you ready to scream my name, my Queen?” She whispered so quietly. Regina’s breath hitched as Emma slowly edged her kisses across her neck, sucking in places she didn’t know affected her. 

Emma was entranced by the beauty of watching Regina react to every loving motion for the first time in her life. She wanted to see that look forever. The blonde traveled further south to Regina’s collarbone and then to her prized voluptuous breasts. For years Regina’s breast had tormented the blonde, every time they met, buttons strained to keep those jewels within their prison, hoping to never be caught by their owner as she struggled to remove her eyes from their enchantment. “Fuck babe, I’m sure these had me bewitched the first day I met you, they are more beautiful than I could have ever imagined, my love.” She professed before she feasted upon Regina’s right breast. 

“Emma… oh lord, what you do to me, my love.” Regina gasped. She felt her body react to Emma’s mouth and instantly emitted a fresh flow of desire from her core. Instinctively her legs wrapped around Emma’s waist searching for friction to help ease the dire need building up within her body. A low growl vibrated through her body as she felt Emma keep her body away from Regina’s nether region. “Emma, darling, please.”

“What do you need, babe?” Emma smirked as she moved her talented mouth towards Regina’s other breast to feast upon. 

“Stop teasing!” Regina growled, although her hands contradicted her words as they tangled in Emma’s hair to push her head harder into her breast. “Ahhh….” She screamed with joy. “Emma, I need your mouth, I need to cum, my love. Please don’t torture me anymore.” 

“I’ve got you, babe,” Emma whispered after she released the brown bud of Regina’s. She reached back to unhook Regina’s legs from her waist and opened them wide, her eyes soaked in the sweet dessert waiting to be devoured. “Mmmmm… your nectar is overflowing, babe.” She whispered, not once removing her eyes from the perfect treasure before her. “I am going to enjoy tasting your sweet essence, my love.” She continued before she blew gently above the glistening pussy.

“Emma!” Regina screamed in response; her fingers clawed at the high-quality sheets of the bed. 

Grinning in satisfaction, Emma slowly lowered her head, flexed out her tongue and partook in her first taste of her lover. Groaning as her tongue delicately licked its way up Regina’s sweet, sweet vulva. She had never tasted anything so delicious to her palate, there was no other taste in the world that will reign over the juices that were currently quenching her thirst.

“Fuck babe, you taste heavenly.” She moaned as her mouth ravaged Regina’s soaked treasure pot, not once touching Regina’s clit.

Every moan released and every touch by the blonde and her tongue vibrated throughout Regina’s body, evoking pent up frustration for the brunette. She curled her fingers in Emma’s hair as she attempted to move her head towards her clit, it was screaming for release, screaming to be enveloped within the blonde’s pink lips, but the Sheriff refused to budge. 

“Emma… I swear if you don’t…” She started before she screamed once again when she felt a long tongue swirl itself around her engorged clit prior to thin lips encasing the organ within the compound of the blonde’s mouth. 

“Fuck Emma, fuck, fuck, fuck.” The brunette panted loudly she felt her body burst at the seams striving for release. 

“I’ve got you, my Queen.” Emma groaned as she lifted Regina’s legs atop her shoulders, never once did she halt in her quest to fulfill Regina’s need. 

“I’m going to cum!” Regina cried out. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop!”

Emma loved hearing the sultriness of the brunette’s voice and vowed to never stop pleasing the woman below her as she inserted a finger into the wet, tight crevice of Regina’s introitus. She felt her lover’s vaginal walls suck her finger into the depths of its canal, Emma was spellbound by the warm flesh as she withdrew slowly before slamming two fingers back into the hot cavern.

“Ohhhh, my fuckkkkkkk!” Regina screeched. Her hips immediately began to drum to the beat of Emma’s fingers as they drove in and out of her, while the blonde’s mouth not once detached itself from her outer sanctum. Seconds passed before the drumbeat increased in tempo accompanied by the percussion sounds of their bodies as they slapped against each other striking the walls in sync with their moans and screams. As if their bodies were choreographing their own passionate version of the lambada.

“Emma! I’m going to… I’m fuckkkkkkk… Emmaaaaaaaaa!” The brunette roared as she finally experienced her long-awaited first orgasm. Her legs flexed out straight atop Emma’s shoulders, back raised off the bed forming a perfect arch, hands clutched tightly to blonde strands of hair, and the stars and the moon hung brightly behind her closed eyelids. The brunette was in absolute heaven as her essence gushed out of her into the mouth of her blonde beauty. For minutes she remained in that pose, while Emma slowed down the beat to their dance, she continued to gently lap away at the remaining juices and eased her fingers in and out slowly until Regina’s body finally relaxed. “Emma” She called softly to the love of her life, words she knew will always be true. 

Basking in her final taste for the moment of the ravishing woman she loves, Emma raised her head and felt proud of herself when she saw the radiating smile that beckoned her. “Are you okay, babe?” She asked.

“Okay? My love, I am definitely more than okay, I am…” She thought for a moment. “I feel… extremely, gloriously… euphoric.” She beamed. “I love you so much, Emma.” She expressed as a tear slowly fell.

“I love you too, babe and don’t cry, please don’t cry.”

“Tears of happiness, my darling. I cannot thank you enough for what you have given me.” The brunette blushed.

“Babe, there is no need for thanks. I am truly honored to have shared this with you, there is no one or anywhere else I would rather be than with you, here tonight.” 

“I love you, Sheriff,” Regina whispered and kissed the blonde woman. “Now, let me express how much I love you.” 

Hours later as the colors of the dark sky turned into hues of orange, red and yellow, the happy and very sated couple lay side by side atop their bed panting in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Each one thought of the events of their magical night together and to the many more enchanting nights in their future. Both filled with excitement as smiles formed on each face. 

Regina turned towards the blonde and entwined her left hand with Emma’s right. “Emma.” She whispered before the blonde turned her body towards her in response. “Marry me?” She asked as her eyes held the blonde’s beautiful hypnotizing emeralds. 

“Yes,” Emma replied without hesitance. “Yes, Regina I will marry you.” 

The brunette hastily climbed on top of her lover and kissed her with all the love she possessed, only relinquishing when they both needed air. 

“One more time before our sons are due home?” Emma asked as she wiggled her eyebrows

“Definitely.” Regina smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could possibly be the end... or I could add in an epilogue regarding the trial, their wedding, their future, and everything. Guess, only time will tell if that does happen.


End file.
